Chase's Guarding Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Chase tries to guard PAW Patrol's headquarters, but a problem distracts him.


Notes: PAW Patrol is owned by Nickelodeon, TVOKids, and Spin Master Entertainment.

The PAW Patrol members were in their headquarters, but they suddenly got an important message. Chase said "It seems like we're going to be more busy than usual."

Ryder asked "What's going on?"

Chase said "Some guy named Tony is having his bluejays steal small pieces of jewelry for him. We need to go stop him."

Marshall replied "But somebody needs to guard the headquarters while we're gone."

Ryder asked "Can you guard the place Chase?"

Chase asked "But won't you need my help?"

Ryder said "Don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll do a good job at guarding."

Marshall replied "We need to hurry."

Rocky asked "Can't we get snacks first?"

Marshall said "No."

Rocky replied "Drat."

Chase said "Best of luck to you. I'll guard the whole headquarters while you're gone." Ryder, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma left.

A few minutes later Chase was still guarding the headquarters, but he was feeling worried. Chase said "Skye left on a different mission this morning. I figured that she would of been back by now. I hope that nothing bad happened to her during the mission."

Meanwhile Mayor Humdinger had Skye tied to some train tracks. Skye asked "Why would you do such a cruel thing?"

Mayor Humdinger said "I've heard that this little scheme has been successful for decades."

Skye replied "Actually it's not. Every villain that tried this failed to win."

Mayor Humdinger said "Well I'll win, because I'm not a villain." Mayor Humdinger called the PAW Patrol headquarters.

Chase said "Hi. What's going on?"

Mayor Humdinger replied "Your precious Skye is tied up to the train tracks. You better go save her."

Chase asked "Did you kidnap her?"

Mayor Humdinger said "I wouldn't do that. Um save her." Mayor Humdinger did an evil laugh.

Chase said "I'm supposed to guard the PAW Patrol headquarters, but Skye's life is more important. I hope that Ryder and the others don't get mad at me for leaving the headquarters. I also hope that Mayor Humdinger doesn't come here while I'm away." Chase ran out and started rushing to the train area.

Meanwhile Skye managed to rip the ropes she was tied to apart. Skye said "I'm free now."

Mayor Humdinger asked "How did you managed to do that?"

Skye said "I'm not as easy to capture as you assumed I was."

Mayor Humdinger replied "Well I'm going to make sure you don't stop my sneaky plans." Mayor Humdinger sprayed knock out has on Skye. He said "That stuff doesn't last for too long, but it'll give me enough time to break PAW Patrol's headquarters." Mayor Humdinger started running away while doing another evil laugh.

A few minutes later Chase arrived to the train area. He looked around and found Skye. Chase said "Oh no. She's not awake. I hope that she's alive. I better wake her up to make sure she's alive." Chase was about to gently tap Skye on the head, but he stopped. He said "If I do that I could interrupt her nap."

Meanwhile Mayor Humdinger arrived at PAW Patrol's headquarters. He said "This place is too well made and high tech. If this city continues to have this it'll make my city look less special. I need to break this place apart quickly."

Chase asked "Are you awake yet Skye?" Skye didn't say anything. Chase looked at Skye and said "You're really cute. However you look better when you're awake and happy."

Skye got up and smiled. She said "I'm sorry about this. Mayor Humdinger sprayed knock out gas on me."

Chase replied "Actually I'm proud of you for being able to escape the train tracks. Marshall and Rocky tried being tied to fake train tracks for practice, but they never managed to get the fake ropes away. I had to take the ropes off for them."

Skye said "Well if any of our fellow pups get tied to real train tracks we'll save them."

Chase replied "I think I might get demoted."

Skye asked "Why?"

Chase said "I was supposed to be guarding the PAW Patrol headquarters. However I had to stop guarding to see if you were okay."

Skye replied "You're sweet, but we need to go save the Paw Patrol headquarters."

Chase asked "Do you think that Mayor Humdinger went to PAW Patrol's headquarters?"

Skye said "Yep. I'm worried that he has greedy plans."

Chase and Skye quickly went back to the PAW Patrol headquarters. Mayor Humdinger had a bunch of tools out. He was getting ready to to use those tools to break the PAW Patrol headquarters apart. Mayor Humdinger said "After a few hours of breaking this place apart the PAW Patrol will get shut down. It'll be the best thing that I've ever done."

Chase said "You need to stop trying to break this place."

Mayor Humdinger replied "I need to make sure that this city stops outclassing my city."

Chase said "I'll take the tools away so you can't break the place."

Mayor Humdinger replied "Um you can't do that. The tools are mine and you pups wouldn't rob anybody."

Skye looked at the tools and said "You took these tools from PAW Patrol's tool room."

Mayor Humdinger replied "Okay. I'll return them back to the tool room."

Chase said "You better go back to your city."

Mayor Humdinger replied "Before I do that I'm going to get my revenge on you." Mayor Humdinger tried to kick Chase, but Skye knocked him to the ground. Mayor Humdinger tried to kick Skye, but Chase pushed him back to the ground. Mayor Humdinger tried a few more fight moves, but he didn't win. Mayor Humdinger asked "How do you keep winning?"

Chase said "Because we have teamwork."

Skye asked "Have you considered trying teamwork?"

Mayor Humdinger said "I won't ever do that. One thing that I do plan on accomplishing is defeating the PAW Patrol." Mayor Humdinger walked away while whining.

Chase said "Now the PAW Patrol's headquarters is safe from Mayor Humdinger."

Skye replied "Yep. By the way did you call me cute earlier?"

Chase said "I said you were mute. Since you were knocked out you weren't saying anything. That's why I called you a mute."

A few minutes later Ryder, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma returned. Ryder asked "How was your guarding experience?"

Chase said "It was a little rough earlier on, but Skye was a major help. Teamwork stopped Mayor Humdinger again."

Skye replied "I'm really proud of you."

Chase said "Well I'm totally proud of you."

Marshall replied "I wasn't around at the time, but can I be proud too?"

Chase said "Sure."

The pups kept complimenting each other. Rocky wanted to be nice, but he was getting tired of it. He sighed and said "I'm not proud of how proud you fellow pups are."


End file.
